This invention relates to a toilet or waste disposal unit for a pet animal.
In many cities and in large apartment and condominium complexes there is a lack of sufficient ground area for a pet owner to use as bathroom facilities for his pet. Therefore in recent years there has been an effort made to produce toilets for pets which are adapted for use inside the apartment, condominium or house. Examples of such toilets are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,138 and 3,793,988. The pet toilets depicted in such patents have certain construction characteristics which are not particularly desirable for extended toilet usage. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,138 no provision is made for the collection and disposal of solid excreta. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,988 the conveyor belt platform includes several parts including a switch which is susceptible to and in contact with urine and other liquid products formed during use or operation of the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,138 also includes an exposed switch. Prolonged contact with liquiid of this nature could deleteriously affect the performance of the platform support parts and switches, requiring the toilets to be repaired. The following described invention presents an improvement over the aforementioned two patents and constitutes a simplified, reliable design for an animal or pet toilet.